Você
by Katoru M
Summary: Trowa ama Quatre... mas por quem o loirinho está apaixonado?
1. Interlúdio para um jogo

Interlúdio para um jogo  
  
Eu não sei o que se passa comigo. Somos amigos já faz tanto tempo e não consigo te dizer o que sinto. Pergunto-me se não confio mais em você. Mas na verdade, só não quero que tudo acabe. São esses seus olhos que me impedem de contar, olhos azuis cheios de ansiedade e ternura. Eu não quero deixa-los tristes. Você é o único que eu quero do meu lado, para eu beija- lo, ama-lo, te fazer sentir o que eu sinto só de pensar em você. Mas, provavelmente, isso não vai acontecer.  
  
É impressionante que você não repare nos meus olhos pregados em você. Quando prepara o café, assisti tv, brinca com os cachorros, vai ao parque,... até mesmo descansando na rede!  
  
Agora, você está deitado do meu lado aproveitando o sol da manhã. Eu sinto que a Terra fica mais agradável com você por perto. Os passarinhos cantando, uma casa em um campo cheio de flores,... parece até um conto de Fadas, com um anjo como personagem principal: você.  
  
Eu começo a admirar suas características adoráveis: cabelos loiros brilhantes, olhos azuis agora fechados, mãozinhas bem feitas, rosto delicado,... (tem que ser muito dã pra não perceber quem que é!). Eu me apoio mais pra frente ficando com o rosto bem enfrente ao seu. Posso sentir sua respiração nos meus lábios e a tentação vai subindo.  
  
Meu coração para de bater quando seus olhos se abrem e dão de encontro com os meus. Ficamos alguns segundos nos olhando em silencio. Eu estava segurando minha respiração e de repente a solto, te fazendo estremecer pelo ar quente que tocou seus lábios.  
  
Eu podia esperar vinte e três reações pra isso, mas não essa: você sorriu e perguntou, divertido:  
  
- O que está fazendo aí? - eu me sinto encurralado por quinhentos Mobile Dolls e sem munição. A única coisa que eu consigo raciocinar é esse seu sorriso bonito em baixo de mim. A minha boca se abriu, mas não saiu nada de lá.  
  
DEUSES!  
  
Você colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e me deitou, ficando em cima. Nisso, o meu coração lembrou que precisava bater e bateu, não... espancou desesperadamente como se não houvesse amanhã.  
  
HELP...  
  
As suas mãos vão parar do lado da minha cabeça e o seu corpo fica por cima do meu. O calor me agarrou e fez com eu quase desmaiasse.  
  
DEUSES EM DOBRO!  
  
Posso ver o brilho dos seus olhos intensamente, eu ofego e você ri brincalhão. Sinto-me tão... vulnerável.  
  
MY GOD, HELP ME!  
  
-Era isso que você estava fazendo? - sua voz era pura malícia. Uma das suas mãos brincou com os meus cabelos, enquanto a outra acariciava o meu queixo. Eu ficava apenas parado recebendo esse carinho gostoso sem me mexer com a boca aberta, ofegando. Da pra ouvir o bater do meu coração acelerado. Mas o seu está numa boa, como se fosse comum deitar em cima de alguém e o tocar de forma tão intima assim. Seu rosto fica tão próximo ao meu que uma inclinada e os lábios se encostariam. - Responda Trowa...  
  
Continua?...  
  
***  
  
Ficou bom? Please me mande um e-mail, nem que seja pra falar do tempo! Digam o que acharam e se deve continuar. Desculpe pelos erros de ortografia. 


	2. 1x0

- Responda Trowa...  
  
O meu nome foi dito de uma forma que eu nunca pensei que fosse ouvir. Com malicia e... paixão?  
  
Quatre aumentou o carinho e eu desisti de tentar pensar como se estivesse falando com ele. Os olhos azuis estavam com um brilho que eu nunca vi antes, que hipnotiza.  
  
Eu tento pegar respiração pra responder, mas é meio difícil fazer isso quando o garoto dos meus sonhos molhados está em cima de mim, com os olhos brilhando uma espécie de malicia, lábios quase tocando os meus e esperando uma resposta que eu não conseguia dar. Pra mim, parecem horas que estamos aqui. Sinto que o sangue parou de circular no meu corpo, mas meu coração continua a bater. E a cada batida, minha mente canta: Quatre, Quatre, Quatre,...  
  
Eu não posso ficar aqui pra sempre. Droga, se eu não fizer alguma coisa, a minha amizade com ele vai virar "era uma vez!" Tento juntar minha respiração, mas meu coração ainda pulava como louco no meu peito. Isso graças à mão dele que está indo pra minha nuca... e agora... acaricia o meu pescoço...e...  
  
Começa a escorrer sangue do meu nariz. DEUS! Ele está rindo. Por que só acontece comigo? Adeus amizade...  
  
Ele começa a remexer o corpo, meu baixo ventre gostou muito disso. Ofego mais e ele dá umas risadinhas gostosas, brincalhonas pelo efeito disso em mim. Eu tenho que falar alguma coisa. Por favor,... uma resposta, se não algo drástico pode acontecer.  
  
- Es- es... - ai eu descobri que não da pra falar enquanto se tem um anjo em cima da gente - estava... hun... só olhando... - Deus! Nem posso acreditar que consegui falar! Nós nos olhamos e ficamos em silencio. Podia- se apenas ouvir o vento batendo nas árvores. Os olhos dele pareciam mais suaves... como ele consegue ser tão lindo?  
  
- Então era isso. - Ele pareceu estar falando mais consigo mesmo do que comigo. Parou o carinho e deu um sorrisinho bonito.  
  
Pra minha completa surpresa e infelicidade, ele foi afastando o corpo do meu, a respiração nos meus lábios foi embora. Quando eu percebi, ele já tinha levantado e saído andando. Simplesmente... foi. E eu fiquei ali, olhando pra cima, com o corpo imóvel, sem me mexer. O que foi aquilo?... Meus lábios estavam meio que ardendo e formigando.De repente, como que por encanto, o calor se foi e o frio me trousse calafrios. Tentei raciocinar:  
  
Quatre... loiro de olhos azuis... o garoto que me faz ter noites BEM agitadas sem nem ao menos perceber isso... subiu em cima de mim, quase me beijou, me deixou completamente extático!... e foi embora.  
  
Vai ver pensou que eu estava fazendo isso com ele. Mas quando eu disse que estava só olhando, ele parou. Isso foi uma vingança ou o que? Será que ele gosta de mim e ficou chateado por eu estar só 'olhando'? E se for isso? E se ele me achar um tonto insensível que não liga pros sentimentos dele? Eu ligo sim... Mas e se não gosta e fez isso porque percebeu que eu estou sempre o olhando? Será que percebeu? O que acontece se eu perguntar, meu Deus?  
  
Decidi por não falar. Mas me sinto muito idiota por não ter feito nada. Se eu tivesse dado uma pequena inclinada... ai, burrice! Quantas milhões de vezes eu já sonhei com esse beijo? Droga! E o meu nariz ainda está sangrando!  
  
...  
  
Já anoiteceu e ele está preparando o jantar. Droga em dobro, como eu sou burro! Passei a tarde inteira tentando entender por que ele fez aquilo. Parecia um sonho: Quatre sorrindo maliciosamente e eu sem me mexer. Ótimo! É um jogo e eu estou perdendo de 1x0. Não, muito mais que isso se contar os sonhos, pensamentos, sangue escorrendo do nariz,...  
  
Foi estranho ele remexer o corpo dele e ainda rir do sangue.  
  
Eu entro na cozinha e quase tenho um enfarte. O que eu estou vendo só pode ser um sonho: o loiro vestindo um roupão azul colado no corpo, cabelo gotejando e a pele cremosa meio úmida! A força faltou nas minhas pernas eu quase caio. Claro que eu não preciso dizer o quão sexy ele está, não é? Ainda por cima, sentado na mesa com os pés na cadeira, o que deixava eu ver perfeitamente os contorno do corpo dele sob o roupão...  
  
Ele me olhou com os olhos brilhando aquela malicia e disse... não, sussurrou deliciosamente:  
  
- Eu estava esperando você. 


	3. Um mês depois

Nessas semanas, desde que minha vida se desmoronou, todas as noites eu sonho com o meu querubim apreciando as estrelas comigo.Estamos tão perto do nosso primeiro beijo, mãos com mãos, os seus lábios se aproximando dos meus... quando ele aparece. Esse garoto de cabelos pretos o leva embora de mim, me separa do oxigênio que eu preciso para continuar a viver... me separa de Quatre, do meu anjo.  
  
Ainda não tem idéia do que eu estou falando? Então, deixe eu te contar e depois me diga, com a maior sinceridade que você tiver, se algum dia eu vou conseguir sorrir de novo:  
  
Um mês antes:  
  
- Eu estava esperando por você.  
  
Foi isso que me disse quando eu entrei na cozinha e me deparei com ele vestido um roupão azul apertado, cabelos gotejantes e um olhar que dizia: "faça amor comigo, eu estou implorando!".  
  
O choque foi tanto que agora, sempre que eu vou dormir, eu o imagino repetindo aquela frase milhares e milhares de vezes.  
  
- Por mim...? - parecia que eu era o único ali que via o absurdo que ele acabara de falar. Tudo bem, na hora eu estava adorando pintar a minha mente com imagens fantasiosas sobre Quatre vir andando na minha direção enquanto deixava o roupão cair pelo caminho. Meu Deus! Era como se eu pudesse ouvi- lo dizer "eu sou a sua janta, bom apetite"!  
  
Eu fiquei tão entusiasmado que só então reparei que havia uma pessoa atrás de mim. A pessoa que, nos instantes seguintes, eu odiaria como jamais odiei alguém. Provavelmente, ela havia chegado enquanto eu estava no meu quarto xingando a mim mesmo de idiota.  
  
Se tivessem me dito algumas horas mais cedo daquele mesmo dia o que ia acontecer a seguir, provavelmente eu teria rido... teria dito que eu tinha quase certeza absoluta de Quatre me amava... que mais cedo ele mostrou que queria algo mais de mim... que estava me seduzindo para mostrar que ele tinha as mesmas vontades que eu... que ele armou todo um joguinho só para esquentar as coisas... eu teria dito que o meu loirinho estava apaixonado por mim e que naquela mesma noite, eu o faria meu.  
  
Mas ninguém tem idéia do que aconteceu:  
  
Essa pessoa, de cabelos e olhos pretos, foi andando até o meu anjo e o abrasou. Eu não estava entendendo patativa daquilo tudo, foi quando Quatre me olhou de volta com um sorriso cheio de luz:  
  
Trowa, eu gostaria que você conhecesse o meu noivo, Thiago.  
  
~ continua? ~  
  
Me desculpem por demorar tanto pra continuar essa fic, é que tenho tantas  
coisas pra fazer que não tenho tempo nem pra comer direito.  
E eu agradeço a todos que já me mandaram comentários e imploro para  
aqueles que ainda não fizeram isso PRA DEIXAREM DE SER MOLENGAS E ME  
MANDAREM UM E-MAIL!!! Thauzinho. 


End file.
